


Hard Choices

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Jeremy wants to have some extra fun with Gavin.





	Hard Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krembearry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krembearry/gifts).



Jeremy tugged on Gavin’s arm as he passed, pressing him against a wall, leg between Gavin’s legs. He had a mischievous look on his face, pulling Gavin closer to whisper in his ear. 

“Meet in my room in an hour. Bring your collar and favorite toy, Gavvy.” 

With that, Jeremy was away, leaving Gavin with his mouth gaping. 

_______ 

Gavin played with his collar, walking into Jeremy’s room, a vibrator in his hand, nervous and excited for what Jeremy had planned. Looking around, there were candles lit in the room and he shook his head. 

“Going for romance knowing that you can have fun destroying me?” 

Jeremy peeked his head out from the bathroom, smiling. “Yea. Gotta keep my Gavvy happy and remind him of romance every so often.” 

Rolling his eyes, Gavin sat himself down on the bed, looking to Jeremy. “Gonna come love on me then? Or get right to the toy?” 

Jeremy walked over to Gavin, already down to his underwear. He moved to place his hands on Gavin’s hips, between his legs and smiling at him. 

“Wanna love on my golden pup, hm? Treat him before teasing him.” 

“What a sweetheart. Lucky I’m the one who’s got you.” 

Jeremy gently pushed Gavin to lay down, tugging down his pants and tossing them to the side. He spread Gavin’s legs a bit, licking his lips before moving his head close, tongue teasing his dick and relishing the sound of Gavin above him. 

Moving back on his elbows, Gavin watched Jeremy before letting his head fall back, moaning softly. Jeremy smirked against him, hands rubbing on Gavin’s thighs. He planned to get Gavin close before bringing in the vibrator, maybe getting two orgasms out of him. At the rate he was going, judging by the sounds of Gavin, he was already close. Gavin had always accused him of being unfair with his mouth. 

Jeremy always loved using it to his advantage, tongue teasing Gavin’s dick while his hand grabbed for the vibrator. He was sure Gavin didn’t see, the man’s eyes closed, which just made Jeremy smugger. He listened to the telltale signs of Gavin getting close and pulled away, licking his lips and sliding the vibrator into him, hearing a gasp when Jeremy turned it on. Jeremy pressed his thumb against Gavin’s dick. 

With a shudder and whimper, Gavin came, legs tensing around Jeremy. Jeremy hummed, moving the vibrator at a steady speed as Gavin tried to come down from his first orgasm. His legs were twitching, whimpering. 

“Jeremy.” 

“Uh-uh, sir, pup. Remember?” 

“Sir, god, please, it’s so much.” 

“Just one more for me?” 

“Sir! I’m already so close.” 

“Good boy. You’re so good for me.” 

Gavin whimpered, trying to squirm away for a moment before letting himself go limp, allowing Jeremy to have his fun for a moment. It wasn’t soon after that he was cumming again, moaning for Jeremy. 

Jeremy moved up Gavin’s body, kissing where he could as he took the vibrator out. 

“What a good pup,” Jeremy whispered, kissing his stomach. 

He kissed along his chest, kissing the scars and licking his nipples. Gavin shuddered beneath him as Jeremy reached his neck, lips on his collarbone, sucking a mark into his skin. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Jeremy kissed him, silencing him for a moment as Gavin relaxed. 

“Wanna go one more time?” 

“Yes please.” 

Smirking, Jeremy moved to slowly rock into Gavin, wating his face as he went. 

“You look so good under me, baby.” 

Gavin gasped as Jeremy began moving, rocking his hips hard and fast, wanting to get an orgasm in. His hips were frantic, Gavin’s hand on his dick as he tried to get a third orgasm in. Jeremy loved the way he looked, his pretty face. Leaning down, he kissed him and rocked hard, cumming with a rough thrust, Gavin close behind, rocking his hips to milk Jeremy for all he was worth. 

“How was that, sir?” 

“So good for me, pup.”


End file.
